Two Worlds Collide
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Another crossover. Mew Ichigo grabs Emiko while she's teleporting, and they end up in the world of Pokemon. Sort of a continuation of Two Worlds
1. Stuck!

**Two Worlds Collide Chapter 1:**

**Stuck!**

_**At the Cyniclon's base: **_Pai came up to Emiko and said, "Emiko, Deep Blue has ordered you to attack the Mews solo. He thinks it's time you got a little fighting practice."

"Very well," Emiko said. "When am I doing this attack?"

"In two hours," Pai said. "You'd better get ready."

Emiko sighed, but teleported back to her room, and got her boots on.

One hour and fifty-five minutes later, Emiko teleported to the park in Tokyo that Mew Ichigo always went to with her boyfriend. Seeing a nearby squirrel, she sent a Chimera parasite at it, and it turned into a huge fanged monster with a spiky tail. "The Mews should be here soon," she told it. "In the meantime-" suddenly she heard running footsteps, and she and the Chimera squirrel turned. The Mews were running towards them. "Alright, Chimera squirrel, ATTACK!" Emiko shouted as the Mews got close.

The Chimera squirrel obeyed, lunging at the group. They scattered, but the squirrel swiped its tail at them, and Mew Lettuce got slammed into a tree. To Emiko's surprise, she got up soon after, and attacked the Chimera. Suddenly Emiko got an idea, and while the Mews were trying to attack the Chimera, she summoned her weapon, a large sword with the kanji for fire on the hilt.

Unfortunately for her, Mew Zakuro noticed that Emiko was about to attack with her sword, and wrapped her whip around the blade,wrenching it out of Emiko's hand. Emiko quickly made the blade disappear. What she didn't notice was that Mew Ichigo had snuck up behind her, and suddenly Mew Ichigo grabbed her, just as Mew Lettuce destroyed the Chimera squirrel.

Startled, Emiko teleported, but just as she did, Mew Ichigo suddenly yanked her arm, and Emiko's concentration wavered.

Emiko's teleport spun out of control, and the two girls landed in a meadow that was obviously not Tokyo. Ichigo looked around, and turned to Emiko. "Where are we?" she asked.

"Beats me, you messed up my teleport. We could be anywhere by now," Emiko said.

**Where are they? Review and find out!**


	2. Pikachu

**Two Worlds Collide Chapter 2:**

**Pikachu**

Ichigo glared at Emiko. "How are we going to get home? I'm already late for my date with Aoyama-kun!"

Emiko shuddered, and said, "Honestly, what do you see in him? He's too perfect to be real, not to mention he's a stupid treehugger."

"What do you mean, too perfect to be real?" Ichigo asked.

"Teenage boys are jerks," Emiko said. "According to what I've seen of you two, and what Kisshu's told me, he doesn't act like that."

"Well, he has been lately," Ichigo said. "Maybe we're growing apart." She looked sad.

"Why don't you just break up with him, then?" Emiko asked.

"I don't have anyone else," Ichigo said.

"Well, you've got Kisshu," Emiko said.

"He thinks I'm a toy," Ichigo said. "He doesn't actually love me."

"Actually, you're wrong," Emiko said. "Kisshu loves you more than anything. He's always sad when you reject him, and he keeps hoping that you'll return his feelings. Personally, I think you'd be better off with Kisshu; he actually loves you. It's not just an ordinary crush he has on you. He would never cheat on you or treat you badly."

Ichigo looked shocked, but before she could say anything, Emiko looked up at the sky. Ichigo followed her gaze, and said, "What IS that?" A yellow object was falling toward them. Emiko flew up and caught it, then landed again. Then she looked at what she had caught, and her eyes widened. "Pikachu?" she asked.

The little yellow Pokemon uncurled itself and looked up. Its eyes widened too, and it said, _"Emiko?"_

"Yup," Emiko said. "What happened?"

"_Team Rocket again," _Pikachu said in disgust. _"They caught me, but then they blew up their balloon, and I went flying again. I have no clue where Ash is."_

"Well, I guess we'll just have to find him, then," Emiko said with a smile.

Pikachu smiled back, then said, _"Who's she?"_

Emiko followed Pikachu's gaze, and said, "That's Ichigo. Actually, she's the reason I'm here; she messed up my concentration while I was teleporting."

"_Oh," _said Pikachu. _"Can we go find Ash now?"_

"Sure, let me just explain what's going on to Ichigo, since she's going to have to come too," Emiko said. "She can't teleport."

"Um… what is going on?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm going to help Pikachu find its best friend," Emiko said. "I suggest you come as well, otherwise you won't get home."

"And the reason Pikachu can't find its best friend alone is…." Ichigo said.

"Because there's a group out to get it, so they can sell it. Now let's go," Emiko said.

Ichigo sighed, but followed Emiko into the nearby forest. Suddenly Emiko stopped and said, "Ichigo, you'd better detransform. That outfit will attract attention that we don't need."

"Are you going to attack when I've got my guard down?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

"No. Now detransform, and let's go find Ash," Emiko said. Ichigo touched her pendant, and detransformed. Then she followed Emiko into the forest.


	3. Team Rocket

**Two Worlds Collide Chapter 3:**

**Team Rocket**

Emiko, Ichigo and Pikachu had been walking for about an hour. "Wow, the air is really clean here," Ichigo commented.

"_You don't have clean air in your dimension?" _Pikachu asked.

"Not in the city she lives in," Emiko said. "Most places on her planet are pretty polluted, though."

"Emiko, how can you understand what Pikachu is saying?" Ichigo asked.

"I can speak and understand any language, human or otherwise," Emiko said. Suddenly her ears twitched, and she said, "Quiet! Someone's coming. Two people, I think."

"_Probably Team Rocket," _Pikachu said. _"Let's hide again."_

"Okay," Emiko said. "Ichigo, someone's coming. We have to hide, I think it's the people who want to sell Pikachu. Let's climb that big tree."

Ichigo looked unsure, but climbed up the tree as Emiko and Pikachu perched on a branch. Soon after Ichigo joined them, Team Rocket walked into the clearing nearby. Meowth was with them, and suddenly lifted its nose to the air. "I smell Pikachu!" it said.

"Where?" James asked.

"Nearby," Meowth said.

Jessie whacked it over the head. "That's not helpful!"

"Well, I guess we should check out the area," James said. He started looking around under bushes.

Jessie let Seviper out of its Poke Ball, and said, "Help us find Pikachu."

Ichigo almost shrieked when she saw Seviper, but Emiko clapped a hand over her mouth. Then she grimaced. Seviper was looking at their tree. Then it started to slither over. Jessie noticed, and followed. Then she looked up, and saw them. "Well, I found Pikachu," Jessie said. James and Meowth came over too.

"I guess there's no help for it," Emiko said. "Come on, Ichigo."

"I hate snakes," Ichigo said.

Emiko sighed. "Fine, stay in the tree. I'll fight these guys." She floated down to Team Rocket's level, with Pikachu on her shoulder.

Team Rocket smirked. "So, you're back," Jessie said. "It's going to be different this time."

"How so?" Emiko asked.

"We'll show you," Meowth said, and threw a net at her. Emiko flew up and dodged, but the net still got Pikachu!

"Now what will you do?" James smirked.

Emiko teleported behind the trio, and kicked Jessie's arm, since she was holding the net. Jessie cried out and dropped Pikachu. Pikachu struggled to get out of the net. Emiko picked it up while kicking James out of the way. She got Pikachu out, and then threw the net over Team Rocket. While they were trying to get out, she said, "Team Rocket, bind. Spell, self maintain. Time limit, 48 hours." Then she snapped the fingers of her left hand, sealing the spell. Noticing Seviper could still move, Emiko's eyes began to glow. Seviper almost immediately went to sleep. Then Emiko took the net, and wrapped it around Seviper.

"Why did you have to freeze us!?" Jessie screamed.

"Because I have to protect Pikachu. Now shut up, or I'll freeze your jaw too," Emiko said. "And you can have fun being frozen for the next 48 hours. We're going to go find Ash. I'm not letting you go." Then she looked up at the tree and said, "Ichigo, you can come down now."

Ichigo climbed down the tree, and said, "Okay, what now?"

"We keep searching for Ash," Emiko said. Suddenly she got an idea, and said, "I wonder if I can sense where he is?"

"If you had thought of that earlier, maybe we wouldn't have gotten attacked," Ichigo said grumpily.

"Let's just see if it works," Emiko said. She closed her eyes, and focused on Ash's image. Finally she said, "Okay, he's in a clearing, and I think it's fairly close. Let's go."

"Couldn't we just teleport?" Ichigo asked. "We've been walking for hours."

"I suppose," Emiko said. "Both of you, hold on to me, and close your eyes."

Pikachu jumped onto Emiko's shoulder, and Ichigo grabbed her other shoulder. Emiko nodded, then focused on the clearing, and teleported.

By the time they got there, though, Ash and the others had already left. Emiko looked at the ground, and saw the footprints leading away. "Let's follow those footprints," Emiko said.

Ichigo and Pikachu nodded, and Emiko walked in the direction of the footprints. "They've got a good headstart," she said. "Maybe we'd be better off running."

Ichigo sighed, but nodded. Emiko ran in the direction of the footprints, with Pikachu on her shoulder and Ichigo following her.

Some time later, they still hadn't seen Ash and his other friends. "Pikachu, do you know where they might have been headed?" Emiko asked.

"_They were headed to the next town, but I think they wouldn't be there yet, since they're probably looking for me," _Pikachu said.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to keep following the foot prints," Emiko said. "I hope they haven't reached the town yet, though. I'm nervous around humans."

"Emiko, if we do reach the town, what about your ears?" Ichigo asked.

"Not much I can do," Emiko said. "I'll be fine."

About an hour later, the three of them reached the town. "This place is big," Emiko said. "What should we do?"

"Maybe there's a police station," Ichigo said. "I'll ask." She went up to a woman and asked, "Is there a police station in this town?"

"Yeah, it's two streets over, the third building on the right," the woman said.

"Thanks," Ichigo said, and went back to Emiko and Pikachu. "Let's go," she said.

Emiko followed Ichigo to a large building, and went in after her. There was a woman at the front desk, and she looked up as they came in. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes," Emiko said. "Do you know if there's a Trainer named Ash in this town anywhere? I need to bring his Pikachu back, I found it lost in the woods."

"I'm not sure, but maybe Nurse Joy at the Pokemon Center would know," the woman said. "I'll take you there."

She came out from behind the desk and said, "Follow me."

The girls followed her to another building not far away. She led them up to the desk and said to the woman in a nurse's outfit, "Is there a Trainer named Ash here?"

"Yeah, I think he went to the phone to talk to Professor Oak," Nurse Joy said. "Come with me." She led them over to one of the phones, and sure enough, Ash was sitting there talking with a man in a white lab coat.

Suddenly Ichigo noticed that Emiko was looking nervous. "Emiko, is something wrong?" she asked.

"I don't like people in white lab coats," Emiko said. "Scientists scare me."

Nurse Joy looked at her curiously. "Professor Oak researches Pokemon, he's a really nice guy," she said. "Why are you afraid of scientists?"

"They killed my family," Emiko said.

By this point, Ash was hanging up. He looked surprised when he came over. "Emiko? You came back?" he asked. "And you found Pikachu!"

"Yeah," Emiko said. Pikachu jumped off Emiko's shoulder into Ash's arms.

Nurse Joy was watching them, and asked, "Ash, do you know Emiko?"

"Yeah, this is the second time we've met, and both times she saved Pikachu," Ash said.

"Do you know why her family was killed by scientists?" Nurse Joy asked. "She got pretty nervous when she saw you were talking to Professor Oak, and said that people in white lab coats scare her."

Ash looked at Emiko, who was now halfway behind Ichigo, and said, "Emiko isn't human, she's a Cyniclon from a different dimension. She used to be human, but scientists turned her into a Cyniclon, and killed her family when they tried to rescue her. I'm guessing the scientists wanted to keep her for a test subject, and thought that killing her family would mean there wouldn't be anyone to interfere."

"So how did you escape, Emiko?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I blew up the lab with my powers," Emiko said. "Then I just teleported away."

"If you're from a different dimension, then what are you doing here?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Ichigo here grabbed me while I was teleporting, and the teleport got messed up. We ended up in this dimension," Emiko said.

"Are you stuck here?" Ash asked.

"No, I just wanted to return Pikachu," Emiko said. "I met up with Team Rocket again, and froze them again. I figured it would be better if I went with Pikachu, so it would be safe. It wasn't easy finding you, though."

"Oh, sorry," Ash said. "I came to this town in hope that someone could help me find Pikachu, but luckily, you had Pikachu. Thanks so much, Emiko."

"You're welcome," Emiko said. "I like spending time with Pikachu."

Pikachu smiled.

"Emiko, shouldn't we get back?" Ichigo asked.

"Probably," Emiko said. She turned to Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny, and said, "Thanks for helping us find Ash."

"We were happy to help," Nurse Joy said.

Emiko turned to Ash and Pikachu, and said, "It was nice seeing you again, but we've got to go. Bye!"

"Bye," Ash said.

Pikachu suddenly jumped onto Emiko's shoulder, and started rubbing its face against hers. Emiko giggled. Finally Pikachu jumped back on Ash's shoulder, and waved.

Emiko waved back, then took Ichigo's hand and teleported.

**So, where do you think they'll end up? Review Plz!**


	4. Ichigo's Confession

**Two Worlds Collide Chapter 4:**

**Ichigo's Confession**

Emiko and Ichigo landed in the main room of the Cyniclon's spaceship. To Emiko's surprise, only Kisshu was there. "Emiko, where were you?" he asked.

"Ichigo distracted me while I was teleporting, and we both got sucked into that dimension I went to before," Emiko said.

"And why did you bring Ichigo back with you?" Kisshu asked.

"Would you prefer that I took her back to her friends?" Emiko said. "I'm willing to do that, but I don't think it's going to make Deep Blue very happy."

Before Kisshu could respond to this, Ichigo suddenly spoke, asking, "Kisshu, is what Emiko said about you true?"

"What did Emiko say about me?" Kisshu asked.

"That you actually do love me, and I'm not just a toy to you," Ichigo said.

Kisshu looked startled, but said, "Yes, that's true. I've loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you, Ichigo."

Ichigo blushed, and said, "Kisshu, I think I love you too. I was too blind to notice it until Aoyama started being a jerk, but I think I've fallen in love with you too."

Kisshu and Emiko were both shocked. Finally Emiko said, "I'm going to leave you two alone. Congrats!" She teleported off.

Kisshu slowly came out of shock and said, "Ichigo… do you really love me?"

Ichigo smiled and said, "Yes. Want me to prove it?"

"How?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo walked up to him and kissed him passionately. Kisshu kissed back just as passionately, and they stayed like that for quite a while. Finally they broke apart, and once they got their breath back, Ichigo said, "Wow."

"Yeah…" Kisshu said. "What should we do now?"

"Thank Emiko for bringing us together?" Ichigo suggested.

"Okay," Kisshu said. He took Ichigo's hand and teleported.

_**Meanwhile, with Emiko: **_Emiko was drawing a picture of Kisshu and Ichigo holding hands when Kisshu and Ichigo teleported in. Emiko squeaked and covered the drawing with her arm.

"What do you have there?" Kisshu asked.

"Um… nothing," Emiko said. Kisshu just raised an eyebrow, and Emiko sighed, then handed over the drawing.

"Wow, I like this," Kisshu said.

"Thanks," Emiko said. "You can have it when I'm done. So why did you come?"

"We wanted to thank you for bringing us together," Ichigo said.

"I'm just glad you ARE together now," Emiko said. "Looks like my wish came true."

"Wish?" Ichigo asked.

"I wanted you and Kisshu to get together, so both of you could be happy," Emiko said. "I guess that teleporting mishap did a world of good."

"I guess so," Kisshu said. "Thanks, Emiko."

"You're welcome," Emiko said. "What will you two do now?"

"We might as well run away, we're not going to get Deep Blue to see reason about anything involving cooperation," Kisshu said. "Do you want to come?"

"This isn't just so I can cook for you, is it?" Emiko asked.

"No, I'm sure Ichigo would love to have female company- but it's also because neither one of us can cook," Kisshu admitted.

Emiko giggled. "I'd love to come."

So Kisshu teleported the girls to his hideaway, where they lived happily ever after.

**Owari**

**Okay, corny ending. Still, I hope you like this story, and plz review!**


End file.
